There are techniques that permit a user to log in once, and gain access to multiple software systems. That is, the user gains access to each of those software systems without needing to log in to each of them. These technologies are sometimes referred to as “single sign-on,” (SSO) or “single identity.” However, there are many problems with existing SSO/single identity technologies, some of which are well known.